Grimm Resolution
by wilhelmiron
Summary: New family members of some of the main characters come onto the scene. Hilarity, plot, and some major, minor, and just plain fucking weird problems arise. Enjoy.
1. Return of A Hero

_**AN: Well, welcome one and all to my first of hopefully many fanfictions. I've been writing for a couple years now, but its been mainly ideas in private notebooks or short scraps of ideas to friends. This is my first real "published" work.**_

 _ **With a new first chapter. Yay! Sorry this took too long, but just in time for the first of school for many people. I like this version a lot better. So, I will continue to sporadically re- write, but I'm going to start doing my best to put out chapters as quick as possible to make up for all the time I have taken recently. Thatnks for all those who have kept up, and welcome newbies! I hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

The bell rang, dismissing them from their second to last period for the day. Team RWBY got up, grabbed their books, and headed to their last class. Combat class with Professor Goodwitch. It was going to be exciting because the day before it was announced that they would have another hunter watching them. His name was undisclosed at the time for reasons still unknown to them. Ruby had gone the whole secret agent angle. Nora had heartily agreed that that was the most sensible explanation. The more sensible people from the teams had agreed that it was probably a confidentiality thing.

As they got to class, they saw a man standing next to Glynda in the middle of the battle area. He was a lot shorter than they had expected. He barely came up to her chest. Granted, Glynda was fairly tall, but he looked like a little kid next to her, not a trained hunter.

His clothing didn't look the part either. He was wearing a suit of metal armor that had an octagonal helm that covered everything but his face, which had an irritatingly confident smirk. And not Jaune's kind of confidence, like the confidence a person has as they realize they could take everyone in the room and win.

Most weren't affected by it, they probably didn't even notice it. It did irritate Weiss to no end though. She hated the overconfident smugness people some people carried. It just begged her to prove him wrong.

"Good afternoon class. Today we have a very special guest, as you can see." began Glynda as she gestured to the man beside her, he bowed slightly, the smirk gone. Left behind was a mask of stone. You couldn't tell what he was thinking, what his emotions were, nothing. His eyes were cold, calculating, and belied an intelligence anyone who didn't know him failed to pick up on. As he straightened they could see the sword across his back, having shifted to the side as he bent forward.

"We will be referring to him as Mr. Ying in this class, understood?" as Glynda, continuing. She got nods and vocal affirmatives from the students.

"Today he will be helping you students get a grasp on just how far you have to go to become full hunters. You feel like you're invincible, and, to the average person without aura, you are. But a fully trained hunter has faced much more powerful Grimm than you will easily be able to outsmart and outperform you."

"Oh please Glynda, you give me too much credit. That's not even that common. I've only faced a minor Drakoni and Alpha Deathstalker twice. This year. And it's only March." said the man, trailing off as he thought about the vast numbers he'd had the privilege of facing.

"But, it has been a busy year for me. It's the first time I've been recalled in four years, so I had a lot of Grimm land to make my way through." he said after a minute, humbling himself. That's when the students realized that he had an accent. It wasn't super thick, but his voice had a little bit of a lilt to it. He also sounded like he was slowing his voice down so they could understand him easier.

Through all this he sounded like he was just stating fact. His voice was flat, but not monotone. In only a minute he was already more interesting than most teachers any of the students had ever met. He was a lot younger than most of them though. He could only be 26 at the most.

"When do we finally get to face off? You promised combat, and I'm going to get it one way or another Glynda." said Mr. Ying, elbowing Glynda while smiling. She just gave him a completely flat, emotionless stare. He returned it, and the room got tense. Neither looked away for a good thirty seconds. They finally broke contact at the same time, neither really showing authoritative dominance over the other.

"Damn." said Yang, "Anyone that can match Goodwitch one for one like that has my attention."

"If anything, it just shows a lack of respect for authority." replied Weiss, turning her nose up slightly in the direction of the man now standing silently with Glynda.

"Guys, stop fighting. We're in class." whined Ruby. As she noticed the room get quiet.

"They're looking at us." stated Blake.

"It looks like we have our volunteers~." said Ying, smiling as he said it.

"Would team RWBY please go get changed and grab your weapons?" asked Goodwitch. The team complied, begrudgingly.


	2. Another Joins the Fray

Team RWBY walked through the halls, trying to process what they just learned. There wasn't anyone else in the halls, so it was silent save for their footfalls echoing on the walls. To say they were confused would be an understatement. Yang was especially hit hard by this. She couldn't hardly remember having a brother.

The floor all of a sudden shook a little. They all stopped and looked at each other. Then the wall in front of them suddenly came crashing in, bricks and dust flying everywhere. To say they were startled would be an understatement. This day couldn't get much weirder, now could it? There was a man in the rubble. He wore armor similar to Pyrrha's, but it was more masculine and actually had some protection value.

He had a sword under his right arm, and on it was an Ursa. He looked at them for a second, then said, "Out for a stroll, ladies?". None of them were amused. And he must have picked that up from their looks. Then, the recently identified Ying Xio Long came running around the corner, a group of nine men in tow. He was still wearing his black trench coat with armor underneath. This time, however, he had an extra skirt of plates from around his waist hanging clear to his knees. And he had a new weapon on his back, a long sword strapped diagonally. It must have been almost as long as he was tall.

The men behind him all wore green tin helmets, tan cotton shirts, forest green pants, and black leather boots. They all carried either rifles or Thompson SMGs. "That's the third Deathstalker this weak! Dammit Pyron, do you have a deathwish!?" Ying yelled as his group got closer.

"Hey, nice to see you too pal." Pyron said, turning to face Ying. Ying didn't seem great with first impressions, unless he was beating the shit out of someone or something.

"Want to help?" Ask Pyron. "Nah, we'll just sit back and watch the show, right boys?" replied Ying, turning slightly to the group of men behind him. "Damn you Ying." Pyron said. Then Pyron expanded his blade and continued fighting the Deathstalker. Pyron flicked is wrist, his sword and sheath quickly forming into a shotgun. He ran forward, firing off hots as he went. As he got closer, Pyron switched his gun back into a sword, and sliced the stinger off then end of the Deathstalkrs tail that had just about impaled him. He expanded his left gauntlet into a large bronze shield, but it wasn't much use.

The Deathstalker took its left claw and pinned Pyrons right arm against his body, rendering it useless. Just as the claw started to squeeze, a hail of bullets and loud bangs rang out. The bullets punched right through the Deathstalkers armor and killed it instantly. Pyron fell from its grasp. He immediately got up, and looked at Ying. Ying now was holding a BAR with a smoking barrel. "Nice shooting Ying." said Pyron walking over. "Expect any different?" ask Ying, transforming his BAR back into a longsword and putting it back in its sheath on his back. "Nope." replied Pyron.

They started walking back down the halls where Ying came from. The men had been dismissed. Glynda came around the corner absolutely fuming. She walked past them to the giant hole in the wall. Ying threw a pair of room keys at Pyron, who caught them and read room 317 in gold letters on them. "Going to introduce me to the four girls in the hallway?" ask Pyron as he put the keys in the pocket of the jeans he wore under his armor. "Nope, you'll meet them in due time. I'm ready to call it a day, it's almost six, and I'm beat." Replied Ying as they got to the elevator to take them to their floor.


	3. Talking With Qrows

Pyron and Ying lay in their dorm room, relaxing. They both had on Beacon shirts and sweat pants. All of Yings stuff had been put up in a corner, a plethora of swords, axes, hammers, rifles, pistols, machine guns, and many others. All immaculately cleaned, polished, and oiled. His armor sat on a stand, again, cleaned, polished, and oiled to perfection. The only thing out of place was his trench coat, which lay at the feet of the armor stand.

Pyron's armor sat on a stand, with his blade next to it, leaning on the wall. "So, what'd you come 'ere for again?" ask Ying, for the fifth time that day. Yes, he actually kept track. "And don't say it was Grimm invasions, paying me a visit, scoping the new competition out, girls, or to see the headmaster. Simply because you don't EVEN KNOW HIS DAMN NAME!" shouted Ying. "Of course I know his name." relied Pyron, looking a little insulted. "His name isss... Uhh... Ironwood?" he tried. Ying just shook his head in disappointment.

"His name is Ozpin, and he'd like to see you." a slurry voice said from the door. Qrow was standing there, looking at Pyron. "Me?" ask Pyron, standing. "You're the Firebrand, aren't you?" ask Qrow. "I'd prefer not to be, but I have been given that name, yes." replied Pyron. The room was silent for a minute. "Well, Ying, I must be off. The great and powerful Oz beckons." Pyron said, getting off his bed and walking to the door. "Hey, Pyron." "Yea?" "Word of advice, NEVER call him that. he will kill you." said Ying, sitting up on the side of his bed. "Thanks, I won't" Pyron assured Ying, walking past Qrow out the door.

The door closed behind Pyron, Qrow still in the room. Qrow took a seat beside Ying, pulled out his flask, and went to take a drink. It was empty, however. Ying saw this, reached under his bed, and pulled out a bottle of whiskey. Qrow accepted, and downed a couple gulps, shook his head, and handed it back to Ying. Ying took a drink as well, screwed the cap back on, and put the bottle back under his bed.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. It had been at least four years since Ying and Qrow had been talking in person, if not longer. Ying had added a chin strap to his beard since then, and Qrow had darker circles under his eyes. He looked like he needed a victory, and Ying was determined to see that happen. "You know why you're here, right?" ask Qrow, getting right to business. There would be time for being family later. "To help protect the tournament?" said Ying. "These rooms are soundproof."Said Qrow out of the blue, but it made all the difference to Ying.

"I'm here with my men to protect against the impending doom of Cinder. Is that what you're looking for?" ask Ying, looking at Qrow with a hard expression. Qrow just nodded, looking more forlorn than before, if that was possible. There was another silence as they thought about what was to come. They had their hands full as it was, without this huge threat. Ying was wishing he could've brought his entire two thousand garrison, but they were needed up North. Five hundred would have to do. It would be a hell of a ride.

"I've got a couple missions for you. One a joint mission with Pyron and your men. The other confidential between me and you. Here are all the details you'll need. Time to get warmed up. You've got your work cut out for you. Both with covert missions and your cover of hunting Grimm." Qrow told Ying, handing him two papers. "And, in a couple days, we'll go out drinking. I'll drink you under the table this time, you young bastard." Qrow laughed, standing. "Not a chance old man." relied Ying, chuckling a little as Qrow walked out.

Pyron came back to the room holding a packet in his hands and looking at it. Ying quickly put his covert ops paper under his bed. "What's that?" ask Ying, pointing to the packet in Pyron's hand. "It's my mission." said Pyron. "So you're staying at Beacon for a while then?" ask Ying. "It appears so." Said Pyron, "I can't wait to meet all your friends. I'm going to tell them the story of when you got pinned by a beowulf." said Pyron, smirking at Ying. "Real funny." Ying deadpanned, :Should I tell them about the time you got showed up by your sister?" ask Ying, smirking even more than Pyron did a second ago. Pyron seemed to space out for a second. "So, the beowulf?" ask Ying bringing Pyron back to the land of the living, "Is safe in my memory only. Shall we get some sleep?" Pyron ask, putting his papers on the desk in their room and stretching a little. "Sound good." replied Ying, turning off his lamp, plunging the room into darkness and pulling the light covers over himself.


	4. Clearing the Nest Pt 1

Ying woke up, and it was still dark. Most people berated him for getting up as early as he did, but it helped him get his head clear for the day. Especially today. He had a lot of strategy to think about. And he could go talk to his men before the day got started.

Ying got into the shower, got cleaned, and put on his usual outfit of black dockers and a grey button up long sleeved shirt. He stepped back into the room. There was a little light coming through the window, giving a sunrise behind the Vale skyline. He looked at it for a second. This was a city worth saving. Shame the leaders of Vale hadn't thought that two hundred years ago in the North.

Ying snapped out of his thoughts. He turned back to his bed and sat down. He grabbed a worn pair of brown leather pointed toed cowboy boots out from under the bed and slipped them on. They added a good two inches to his height, bringing him to five feet five inches. Just enough to not be made fun of by Pyron for a while. But still enough to be made fun of by Yang. He always caught grief for being the older one and being shorter than her. When they still talked. It'd been at least ten years or more. Since Ying first went to Beacon.

Ying walked out of the room, closing the door so that he wouldn't wake Pyron up. He needed his beauty rest, after all, if he didn't want to scare people. As Ying walked down the hallway, his boots clicked against the floor. The sound echoed through the vaulted ceilings. There was no one else out right now, or so he though. As he turned the corner, he almost ran into a person coming around from the other side. He didn't run into them. They ran into him. And sent them both to the floor like a ton of bricks.

All Ying could catch as they were sprawled on the ground was a little bit of black cloth and that it was a girl. It took them a second to get their heads straight and get up. The ground has hard, cold marble after all. It wasn't very comfortable. When he got up, Ying found himself face to face with amber eyes. They stared intently at each other. As with most everyone, it had been way too long away from Blake. Then, just as abruptly as they had run into each other, they continued on their ways.

The weather was perfect out, in Yings opinion. It was around sixty and windy, blowing his shirt tails out to his right slightly. There was a little more light out now, though it was still barely dawn. His boots clacked against the stone as Ying got to his destination. A set of four large warehouses on Beacon property set behind the school. They were usually empty, as all the items that had been there were now under the school. Now that Ying was here, however, they were all filled to the brim.

Ying grabbed the handle of the double doors, turned it with a creak, and threw the doors open. The doors banged on their rubber stops, the sound echoing off the large building and brought the some two hundred and twenty five men and women to attention. They all stood in pairs of two beside of metal bunk beds. They were all in differing states of getting dressed. Some had their olive green shirts, forest green pants, green tin anti- shrapnel helmets, and black boots on. Some were still in their underwear half asleep. Ying started walking up the isle between the beds, making eye contact with each soldier he passed.

"At ease men. Get ready. We've been here only a day, and already are being put to work by Ozpin. We have a huge nest to clear, and it needs cleared yesterday. We leave in an hour. I want the half tracks warm, the machine guns loaded, and the artillery hooked up in two hours. Its just us and Pyron. Radio the other half and tell them. see you then.". Ying finished, reaching the end of isle and turning on the ball of his foot to look directly at the doors he had come in. He saluted, and the men and women immediately returned in sync. He then tuned again, opened the double doors on this side of the building, walked out, and closed them. He walked back to Beacon. He needed to get ready for the fun, after all.

As Ying got back to his room, it was now almost full day, and Pyron still wasn't up. So,Ying decided to to help him with that. He walked quietly up to Pyron's bed, and kicked the leg. Hard. Pyron immediately shot up in his bed, staring death at Ying. "We've got a mission, and I've been ready for hours while you've been laying here making my job harder. Let's go before I leave you and make you run." Ying said. He was busy putting his armor on. It was a bit different than yesterdays. This armor had the same chest plate, grieves, and arm guards as yesterday. However, it now had larger pauldrons, coming to Ying's jawline, but still leaving enough space for his head to fully articulate. He had on an octagonal shaped helmet with a face place that allowed only rectangles for his eyes and a grate for his mouth. And he had on different gauntlets. They were black, unlike the rest of his armor. They had three inch claws on each finger tip, and had pistol cylinders embedded right above the back of the hand. The barrels ran until they were exposed in between the slightly exaggerated knuckles. There were two barrels per hand.

Pyron had the same outfit and weapons as yesterday. Ying went to the weapon rack, grabbed his trusty long sword, and slung it across his back. He looked at Pyron, they nodded at each other, and walked out the door, ready to get this show on the road.


	5. Clearing the Nest Pt2

The door shut with a barely audible click. There were a ton of people in the hall. More than normal. And they were all going to the same place. The same place Ying and Pyron were going as well. They garnered more than a few odd looks. They stared quizzically at each other for a brief second before Ying came up with an explanation. They were all wearing their school uniforms, and he and Pyron were in full battle regalia.

They continued walking, listening to the students talk. "I heard there was an army outside. And it's not Ironwoods." "Who's army is it then?" "Don't know. It has odd tech and uniforms." Was just one conversation they heard. Ying just smiled, and Pyron looked at him. Pyron knew Ying brought some of his men, but didn't know it was this many. "Just how many did you bring, you crazy bastard?" ask Pyron, looking at Ying like he was as crazy as he was. "You'll see." said Ying, smirking all the more at Pyron's expression. They got to the door, and had to fight through the crush of people there. They got more than a few rude looks, gestures, and remarks.

They could hear a grumbling over the crowd. Pyron was taken aback for a second, then remembered that Ying uses gasoline engines instead of the normal dust ones. The rumbling only got louder as the got to the front of crowd. It was only then that Pyron got a true scale of the men Ying brought. There were fifty green painted half tracks lined up two wide. the back ten had artillery guns as long as the trucks hitched to the back. The rest all had machine guns on rotating halos above the passenger seat. each gun had a man, and the backs of the half tracks were filled with around ten men each. And all had their own weapons.

"Do you plan to invade a goddamn country?!" Yelled Pyron, looking from Ying to the army and back several times. "Can't. Ironwood's here. This is for defense anyway. Not attack, per say. This is a massive nest clearing on the outskirts of Mount Glenn. We need all the fire power we can get. And this is what I could get." replied Ying. He and Pyron continued walking forward. That's when Ying spotted another group of students walking toward the army. Teams RWBY and JNPR. He had read that there might be one or two first year teams accompanying them, but he didn't figure it would include so many people he had known or was related to. Ozpin was up to something.

The two groups met up, and were silent for a second. The two teams were dressed and armed for battle. Pyron was looking at Pyrrha, smiling. She was also smiling in return No doubt they would be catching when they were embarked and on their way. Ying then looked to team RWBY. Blake refused to even look at him, Weiss was keeping Ruby from going to look at the weapons the soldiers carried, and Yang was walking up to him. She stopped barely a foot from him. She stared down at him, and he returned the stare right back through the eye slots in his face mask. He saw her eyes flickering from lilac to red and back several times a second as she tried to control her anger at him. He just stared back calmly, and unflinching. She was barely a foot away from him, but he held his ground.

She still blamed Summer's death on him, apparently. This would have to be worked out between them later, they still had yet to get on their way and it was almost noon. "We're in the lead half track, let's get a move on before I decide to leave you all." Said Ying, stepping away from Yang. They all followed him to the right lead half track. Thet got in the sliding door at the back. It was a bit of a step for Ying and Weiss, being as short as they are. Ying got into the drivers seat, put the half track into first, the engine got quiet as the clutch was let out, and they were under way. They could hear the rest of the convoy do the same.

* * *

 _ **AN: Sorry for the long wait. And the quite frankly sub par quality of this update. The next one will hopefully be the last in Clearing the Nest. Other than that, enjoy.**_


	6. Clearing the Nest Pt3

The forest was getting thicker and thicker, but the half tracks weren't slowing down any. They had split into three groups to create a three pronged attack against the Grimm, hoping to confuse them enough to get as easy a fight as they could. The sound of the half tracks slowing down caused the hunters and huntresses to get their weapons ready. They were ready to go out, when the machine gun on the half track suddenly lit up. The sound was deafening to the dust users. They heard the gruesome sounds of targets getting hit and ripped apart by .50 cal machine gun rounds. Other men were either going out the hastily opened back doors of the half tracks, or vaulting over the sides. Ying, Yang, Blake and Ruby all went out the back. One after the other. That's when they finally got a good look at what they were up against. It wasn't Grimm, it was White Fang soldiers.

"God dammit Ozpin!" Ying yelled as he opened fire, mowing down the nearest couple White Fang that heard him. But more stepped in to take their place, only to be cut down again. They were swarming them with more men by the second, and Ying's company was getting closed in. There was no way, even with four hunters and huntresses, that this would be easy. His men were doing their best to thin the heard, but it still wasn't enough. Ruby was running around, flipping through the air and spinning like a deadly saw blade, cutting down anything in her path. Yang was going through punching, kicking, and shooting anything that dared try to attack her. Blake was slicing and dicing people like some sort of living blender. Yet the White Fang weren't dying fast enough for Ying. They were still losing ground, albeit a little slower than before.

That's when Ying got an idea. He dipped his hand into the front of his shirt, and brought out a small, pipe- like whistle. He pressed it to his lips, and blew into it. It produced a shrill whistle. It was enough to stun the faunus on the White Fang and Blake, but gave Ying's men the right idea. They let out a loud cry, and ran forward, firing their weapons as fast as they could. The half tracks were put into gear and crawled forward, providing cover and cover fire. When the White Fang got their senses back, they quickly realized they were being beaten back, badly. They were dying in droves. The bullets from the White Fang just bounced off the air in front of Ying's men.

They managed to drive the White Fang back into the forest. As the battle was finnishing, the other two groups of Ying's men came up from either side. They were ready for a fight, but all they got was the aftermath. Pyron jumped out of the passenger seat of a half track and ran up to Ying.

"What the hell happened here?" he ask, looking around.

"White Fang attack, what happened at your post?" Ask Ying, looking at Pyron.

"Nothing. It was quiet until you guys started shooting. When it didn't calm down after a few minutes, we came here as fast as we could." Replied Pyron. Ying just nodded and bent down to the corpse of a Whits Fang soldier. He picked up the unmistakeable white mask with the White Fang logo emblazoned on it, and tucked it into his jacket.

"Well, I'm going to call this mission incomplete, and report back to Ozpin. As much as I'd like to pursue, I'd like to know why there were White Fang instead of Grimm. I don't want to be left in the dark this time." said Ying, getting into a half track. The others did the same. All the hunters and huntresses piled into one half track with three soldiers, two sitting at the very back and one on the gun. Ying was driving, Pyron was riding shotgun, and the others were lined up by team along the seats in the back.

After they were underway for a few minutes, Yang decided to break the silence. "You have more than a little explaining to do" she practically shouted over the wind. Ying barely heard her. He held up a finger, signaling her to wait for a minute. He reached over into an ammo box sitting to his left right behind the door, flipped the two latches with one hand, and pulled out 10 head sets with large foam earpieces and small mics. When everyone had them on their heads and turned on, Ying ask, "Can everyone hear me?" The all replied to the affirmative.

"Where do you want me to start? One at a time, please." Ying said. "Wasn't this supposed to be a Grimm raid?" ask Pyron. Ying sighed at the obvious first question.

Ying replied, "It was. That's why I'm trying to get back to Beacon as fast as possible."

"Why don't you just call them on your scroll?" ask Pyrrha in a matter of fact voice.

"Because I don't use Scrolls for my missions or army. I use old CB radio equipment from up North."

Everyone just looked at him in confusion. And like he was crazy. Which he was.

"I'll explain when we get back to Beacon, debrief, and have some lunch." Ying said.

 _ **AN: Alright. Establishing time is over, thank God. Anyway, this is where the fun really begins. These first few chapters were just to show you guys the basic's of what we're working with in the beginning. Hopefully I'll get better about updating and writing. Hope you all are liking it so far. Look forward to the next chapter in a week or so. If there's anything you guy's would like me to try to improve on besides an update schedule, fell free to bug the hell out of me until I address it. Anyway, that's all for now, have fun!**_


	7. A lunch to end all lunches

The group had gotten back. Teams RWBY and JNPR went to their rooms to change into their uniforms. Pyron had put his weapons back in their place under his bed, Ying had hung his weapons back in their places among the myriad of other weapons.

He was just finishing putting his armor back on it's stand. He put the last piece in pace on the left shoulder and looked over to the right. Hidden in the corner was anotherarmor stand. This one, however, the armor was less taken care of. It had rust on parts of it, dust on other, and the green paint was bubbling up and starting to flake off in large swathes, baring pure metal to the outside world. Ying sighed, looked away, and went to change out of his sweaty, dirty clothes he had worn under his armor.

He put on some grey jeans and an orange polo, and Pyron put on a grey t- shirt and olive drab pants.

"Well, that was a fun warm up to get me back in the swing of things. Don't see why we needed all your soldiers though." said Pyron, lacing his brown combat boots as he was talking.

"I was TOLD it was a Grimm nest we were to clear. I always take extra just in case, you know how they can be. But this obviously wasn't Grimm, and I'd like answers..." Ying just trailed off, leaning up against the door frame to their dorm.

"Yeah..." said Pyron, standing up.

"Well, we'll talk about this with Ozpin after lunch. Right now, I'm starving!" said Ying, turning to walk out the door. Pyron followed him, closing the door.

This was supposed to be lunch, right? This wasn't combat class, right? Right?! Had the layout changed that much since he was last here? That's when he saw that it was teams RWBY and JNPR food fighting. Quite literally. So no, the cafeteria had not been replaced with the fighting arena, it had just become a temporary one for now. Ying just sighed and put his head in his hands.

"Why today?" he groaned.

"What else did you expect when working with people we're related to. Peace? You should know better by now." Replied Pyron as he dodged an orange sent flying at mach speed his way.

Ying looked at Pyron out of the corner of his eye he allowed past his hands "We weren't this bad though. We-"

"-were worse." Interrupted Pyron. Ying just nodded.

This was as a pie decided to find Ying and plaster his jeans white. There was a random team throwing food in the two men's direction, hoping to take out a seemingly easy target. Ying and Pyron just decided to run to the door to the kitchen. When they pulled on the handle, it was locked. They knocked frantically, trying to get inside before any more of their clothes became casualties.

They had been knocking for around 10 seconds before the door opened an inch or two, revealing the eye of one of the cooks. It looked them up and down for a few seconds, assessing the risks. The door suddenly opened just enough for them to slip in, the cook gesturing that Ying and Pyron were taking longer than was deemed strictly necessary. They quickly shuffled inside as the door slammed shut behind them, the cook locking it again.

"Thanks. We at least need something to eat before going out into that chaos." said Ying, nodding to the cook who let them in.

"Well, I remember you guys from when you went here, and you were always respectful to me and my staff. So I figured I'd help out a little. Here's some food." the cook said he handed them each a sandwich and bottle of water. They quickly downed both, hardly breathing.

Ying was looking around at how many conveniences had been added since he had gone there. Racks of chips, mints, Mentos, and other snacks.

"Got anything besides water?" asked Pyron

"We've got regular and diet Coke and other sodas." the cook replied. Pyron said something, but Ying didn't here. His mind was whirring a million miles and hour.

"How many bottles of diet Coke do you have?" asked Ying. Both Pyron and the cook gave him odd looks.

"Around two hundred or so, why?" replied the cook.

"How many boxes of Mentos do you have?" asked Ying, getting another weird look from the cook, but a look of psychotic amazement and joy from Pyron.

"You're a bloody genius Ying!" yelled Pyron, getting a wince from Ying and the cook.

"Well... ?" ask Ying as he pointedly looked at the cook.

"More than enough." said the cook, going to get the boxes from behind the counter. Ying went to pull out his wallet to pay for the supplies, but the cook stopped him.

"Don't bother. Just show those arrogant young-lings what-fore! Knock them down a few pegs!" he said, shoving the boxes of soda and mentos in their hands. They set to work unpacking, uncapping, and otherwise preparing the bottles.

"So how does this work again?" ask Pyron as he held what looked like a perfectly normal bottle. except for the mentos hanging just above the liquid in a protective paper tube with a folded end. Ying grabbed a prepared one, slightly unscrewed the cap, tightened it and threw it in the trash can as fast as he could. A few seconds later it exploded, showering the inside with a torrent of sticky soda that would give any clothing it me a terrible, sugary death. They both smiled as they slipped the last of the bottles into their belts. Twenty each. It was quite the load, but it would all be worth it.

They stepped out the doors to see the war still raging. Some people were gone, some new faces had appeared. None of them were any form of staff or anyone remotely responsible. Ying and Pyron could've filled that void, but fuck it, right? They wanted to have a little fun at others expense, and they were going to dammit!

So they found their first targets, Russle and Dove from team CRDL. They were crouching behind an overturned table trowing pies. As was the other half of their team on the other side of the cafeteria. The both looked at each other and nodded, Pyron took far, Ying took near. Ying crouched down behind a nearby table, getting a good bearing for his throw. He armed the "grenade", took half a second to aim, and threw. It landed right in between the two boys. They heard it smack the floor and looked at it for a second before their eyes widened ij realization.

"Oh shi-" one of them yelled out as the bottle exploded, showering them in syrupy liquid. They both looked at their newly drenched clothing, and immediately got up, ut their hands up in surrender and rand out of the cafeteria. Much the same had happened to the other half of team CRDL.

Ying and Pyron regrouped at the table Pyron was behind. It gave them a better view of the battle field. And their potential targets. Most would be just as easy as CRDL. Except for RWBY and JNPR. They were having their own little war.

"I'll go for RWBY, you want JNPR?" said Ying, already holding another silver labeled bottle.

"You know I do." said Pyron, smiling maniacally, getting his own weapon ready. They sprinted forward, picking their targets quickly. Ying went after Ruby first, being the person closest to him. She had just put Weiss down, which had already made Ying's life easier. She saw him coming and tried to block with her tray. To be hair, she hit him. He just used his arm to deflect, grab, and throw it across the room. She tried to flip over him, but he grabbed her cloak and slammed her into the ground. Her aura took most of the damage, but she was still dazed for a second. he armed and placed the sugary explosive in her hand and ran. Ruby tried to get rid of it in time, but was just a little too slow. It exploded, and she just slumped down beside Weiss in defeat.

Ying was trying to collect himself as he was smacked over the head with a baguette. Followed by another before he could even react. It was enough to have him on the ground. Blake stood over his legs, hands raised ready to deliver the final blow. That's when Ying kicked her legs out from under her. She fell with a yelp. Ying grabbed one of the baguette's from her and stepped back a few paces. She went to get up, but noticed he had dropped something as he had backed away. And that's when his "present" showered her in soda. She glared at him, but held her hands up in surrender.

'This is easier than I though' though Ying as he glanced over at Pyron, who wasn't having as much luck against the better organized team JNPR. He was holding his own, but with out any real weapon, he couldn't do much damage. Ying looked at his hand holding the baguette and at the fact that he had Ren and Jaune lined up almost perfectly as they were having a staredown with Pyron. 'Here goes nothing.' though Ying as he ran forward.

"Pyron!" he yelled, trowing the baguette to Pyron just in time for him to block Pyrrha. Jaune and Ren turned to the voice, only to be tackled by Ying, landing in an heap. Ying quickly armed and dropped a bottle, untangled himself from the mess, and bolted. Ren's hand shot out, grabbing and tripping Ying. He fell, and very quickly realized what was happening. He grabbed Ren's arm, and pulled Ren on top of himself using Ren as a human shield. And it worked. They had eliminated all but three members. And the three left were some of the strongest. 'Fuuuck' though Ying. That's when he saw Pyron parry Pyrrha, and slip a bottle into her upturned sleeve. It detonated, making the odd even. However even you could get with hunter in training versus actual trained hunters.

Yang attacked Ying while he was down, lifting him and sending him flying with a punch to the jaw. He impacted the wall, putting cracks in it. He slid down the wall, hitting the floor. Yang sauntered up to him, ready to give him the final blow.

"Wait." he said weakly. She stopped and looked at him. He just gave her the biggest shit eating grin ever. "Hold these, would you?" he said as he threw three armed bottles at her. They all detonated. One even got tangled in her hair, leaving it a complete mess. She looked utterly angry and destroyed all at the same time. In the end she just settled for grabbing her hair and trying to wring it out.

Ying got up, brushed himself off, and looked around to find Pyron still fighting Nora. They were exchanging blows until Pyron slipped inside her attack arc and dropped a bomb in her defenses, and leapt out, of range of his own weapon, taking the final opponent out. Ying walked over to him and smiled they fist bumped and were just about to celebrate when Glynda opened the doors and stared right at them.

"God"

"Fucking"

"Dammit"

"All"

Alternated Ying and Pyron as her gaze became even colder.

* * *

 ** _AN: This is about what we're looking at for the rest of the story and any others I will post. I have a lot more ideas that don't rally fit for my plan here, but I'd like to get this one started rolling first. Hope you all liked and see you next week!_**


	8. Debriefing

The two teams plus Ying and Pyron sat in Ozpin's office. They had all cleaned up and changed into spare sets. Pyron now had on a pair of jeans and a dark red t shirt. Ying had on another pair of black jeans and a dark purple shirt with black vertical stripes running up and down it. RWBY and JNPR had on their school-mandated uniforms. They sat on one side of the desk, Pyron on the right side standing, Ying standing on the left, and Ozpin in the center on the other side. His hands were held together in a steeple and his eyes were closed.

They had just gotten done recalling the events of their mission. He was not pleased, to say the least. He sighed, opened eyes, and looked at each of them.

"Quite frankly, I don't believe you." said Ozpin. Everyone just looked shocked for a second. Before anyone could speak, he continued.

"While you have no reason to lie, what you have described is fairly impossible. A White Fang hideout does not get confused for a Grimm nest. Period. Your map using skills have gotten rusty with modern GPS, it would seem." Ozpin chuckled lightly at the end of that. There was one problem with that theory though.

They had used GPS to find the location. The description had been tampered with. It was a target for the Atlas Military to investigate later, but it was instead changed to a hunter mission against Grimm. A trap. And who had done it was still a mystery. And how. How would someone be able to hack into the super advanced Beacon computer system and its encrypted security levels? Simple. They couldn't. It would've had to be done manually. The implications of that were enormous and quite simply terrifying. Which is when it started to make sense to Pyron. And he decided to play along with Ozpin for the good of the teams sitting to his right, and his sister who was looking even more distressed than before. Which was worrying, considering she was always so calm and collected.

"Understood sir, we made a mistake and it will not happen again, I can assure you." he says to Ozpin, getting a surprise look from Pyrrha and an equally surprised and angry look from Ying who was just too damn stubborn for his own good normally, let alone here. He just sighed though, knowing there was no going back now. He didn't say anything though, trying to hold on what was left of his dignity.

"Overall though, I consider your mission, while not the one you were supposed to be doing, a success. You defeated the White Fang and returned safely. Good work, you may be dismissed."

"Yes sir..." sighed Ying. As he walked out. They all got up and walked out. RWBY and JNPR looked relieved. Ying and Pyron hung in the back, sharing worried looks at their latest discovery. Ying was thinking. Reminded him of... No. He wasn't going down that path. Not now, in front of all these people. He couldn't show that kind of weakness. He was one of the most powerful pawns and a critical piece of this whole defense, he couldn't afford to crumble this early.

They had been walking for a few minutes, Ying on autopilot for most of it. Pyron didn't say anything. Drawing attention to it would only make it worse. He knew from experience. They walked on for a little while longer until the came to the rec room right outside teams RWBY and JNPR's dorm's. It was a nice sized room. I could easily fit three times the amount of people in it now. It had a couch in the middle, a TV 20 feet in front of the couch, a coffee table in between the two. There was a game table big enough to sit fifteen in the right corner, and a cabinet of CD's, DVD's, games, and other disks. There were electric plugs all around the room for their scrolls and other assorted electronics.

Beside the couch were two wooden chairs, one on each side. Ying sat in the one on the left, far away from the door. Pyron sat on the couch next to him, not willing to let him out of his sight in case something happened. And happen it did.

They were all getting settled in, and Pyron had been distracted by Pyrrha. The two were catching up on what had been happening over the past year or two since they had properly talked. And while Pyron was distracted, Ruby noticed Ying. She saw him starring ahead, not really focused on anything. He had a pained expression on his face like he was watching one of his friends die. So she decided to make sure he was okay, by tapping on his arm to get his attention. Turns out, wasn't the best idea.

Because when she did, he immediately knocked her on her back, put his arm across her throat choking her, and drew a black pistol with S&S engraved on the side and pointed it right at Ruby's forehead. He looked ready to kill and maim, a fierce and cornered loom was in his eyes. Ruby looked terrified at what was happening. The rest of the room had gone silent. They were all looking at the two on the floor, with their hands on their weapons, ready to defend Ruby at any moment.

Ying's eyes seemed to have a spark of life back in them almost immediately and he just flopped to his right, sighing and covering his eyes with his arm.

"God dammit." summed up Ying. Pyron just walked over, lifted him over his shoulder, and walked into the hallway. He set Ying down on the ground gently, only to full on slap him in the face.

"Ow! Fuck." said Ying, holding his hand to his face. He already had a red palm print visible.

"What the Hell's up with you today, man?!" hissed Pyron, trying not to draw attention to them.

"Something's wrong here. And it's not just me." Replied Ying, standing up.

"I know. We'll talk later. Right now I think you owe an apology and explanation for almost killing Ruby for seemingly no reason." Pyron said in a completely deadpan voice.

"You think we should tell them?" ask Ying, looking concerned. Pyron just nodded in affirmation. He opened the door and walked in, Ying following a little dejectedly.

The door closed, and everyone was looking at the pair. They all looked warily at Ying. Earned, he supposed. He did try kill Ruby. They tried to stay out of his immediate vicinity. He went and sat down on the now vacant couch, with Pyron to his right.

"I suppose I owe you guys an apology and explanation." Ying said.

"Yeah, you do." said Yang in a very aggressive manner as she sat down next to the others who sat on the floor or assorted chairs they had found.

"I'll let you rail on me later, just hear me out first." said Ying taking a deep breath and giving a huge sigh.

"Well, here we go." said Ying, preparing his story for them.

* * *

 _ **AN: So, we're finally getting into some of Ying and Pyron's backstory. And we're getting into the plot. And finally an update on time! AND A DECENTLY WRITTEN ONE TOO! I'm trying, and hope fully I'll get better. And suggestions for me, don't hesitate to message me. With that said, I will see you nall next week.**_


	9. To the War

Loud cracks of gunfire and the growling of grimm permeated the small village. What buildings were left were low, squat shacks made of flimsy wood planks. The short stone walls that surrounded the town had long been over run on one side, the other three were wavering. The men were tired. They wouldn't last long.

Ammo was starting to get scarce. They had been fighting for more than a day already. This was the largest Grimm incursion anyone alive had ever seen. This was the last defence before they got to the capital of the North. This was the final chance to stop them before everyone they knew and loved would be wiped out. This was true for all but one young man from Vale.

Private Ying Xiao Long stood with a few other men, fighting to his last. And it wasn't enough. They were losing ground, and fast. No matter what any of the men did, the amount of Grimm that were against them was just too vast. He took a second to look at the field beyond, where golden wheat had been grown, ready for harvest just a couple days ago. And families had lived and made a living for generations. It was now a sea of black and white as Grimm flooded in.

But Ying's attention was brought back as a claw almost killed him, had it not been for the man next to him blocking it. Ying brought his rifle to bear, fired a shot that killed the Grimm, and looked to the man to nod his thanks. However, he was just in time to watch the man get stabbed through the gut by a small Death Stalker stinger. The man just stared straight ahead, mouth open, eyes glazing over. Blood started pouring out of his mouth, and he fell backwards, dead.

Ying just stared for a second at the dead man. The man that had protected him, and Ying was unable to return the favor. It sickened him. His own incompetence had lead to someone being dead for no real reason.

It hurt.

He failed.

And someone had payed with their life.

Ying's vision blurred, and he collapsed.

His heart was beating a mile a minute. His breathing was shallow, and his eyes were wide. He was having a massive panic attack. The others around him quickly picked him up and hauled him back behind the lines. And he passed out.

When he woke back up, it was by water being poured on his face. He coughed as some water went down into his lungs, and sat up quickly. He was in a muddy trench surrounded by rear guard troops and other wounded men.

"He's up!" yelled one of the rear guard. A tall, well built man approached from nearby somewhere Ying couldn't see from where he was laying. The man approached. He was wearing the uniform of a corporal, and looked every bit like one. His face was marred with scars from countless battles. He was tall. Well over six foot and standing at a fully practiced attention, making him intimidating to the currently hunched over, short, green Ying.

"I've been ordered to take you to your new position on the defence at one." said the man in a baritone voice fitting his physique.

"Just tell me where and I'll go there myself." said a Ying harshly, visibly upset at his circumstances. More so because they were self orchestrated.

"The A line outside the secondary walls. You've been placed in command of a group of fifty militia from the surrounding villages." said the Corporal, not phased in the least by Ying's response.

Ying just sighed and turned around, walking to his death.


End file.
